


The Last Dream of My Soul

by ozsyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prince Amidala?, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsyn/pseuds/ozsyn
Summary: Tomorrow was to be the beginning of a glorious occasion, the marriage of Prince Kylo Ren Organa-Solo and the heir to the throne of Arkanis. There would be a momentous gathering of all who held power in the galaxy. The only problem, though, was that the prince refused to give up his active lifestyle just yet. Now, who better to help him than his favorite partner-in-crime?





	1. Chapter 1

“My prince, could I have a moment of your time?” (Y/N) said, entering the opulent chambers that housed the famous Prince of Alderaan.

There was an accompanying sigh from the bed where an overgrown mass of black lay.

Long discarded were the ceremonial garments befitting his royal status, the ornate jewelry adorning his body, and the extravagant headdress he wore to pay homage to his grandmother. 

“My prince,” (Y/N) tried again, more insistent this time.

“You haven’t called me that in years,” he finally mumbled, sitting up to look at her.

The prince was...rightly a mess. His hair was disheveled, his clothes lay strewn about the room, and it looked like he had missed an earring before collapsing onto the bed.

“That was my mistake,” she ultimately said.

“(Y/N), please.”

She sighed, dropping the act. She never was good at being professional anyway. 

“I can’t call you anything else,” she told him, sullenly.

“You’ve called me far worse than that before,” he retorted.

She couldn’t stop the slight smirk that spread across her face here, but it only lasted for a second. 

“You know what’s going to happen, Ren.”

“I really don’t.”

“You’re going to be married and I’m never going to see you again.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Do you honestly think some spoiled rotten princess is going to be fine with me hanging around in your bedroom?”

“There’s,” he started, “...more than one issue there.”

“Don’t even go there. You’re leaving tomorrow off to some exotic planet and I’ll still be here wandering aimlessly, looking for a purpose, bo-“

“Enough!” he finally shouted. “You mean more to me than any perfect little princess and if they won’t allow you there, then they’ll have me to deal with,” he finished off with a primal growl.

“Kylo...” she started.

“Don’t.”

(Y/N) finally gave in with a sigh and took a place atop the bed as she felt strong arms wrap protectively around her, pulling her backwards.

“You do realize this is my entire point,” she said as she leaned back into his warm chest.

“I do, but I already told you I don’t care.”

She closed her eyes and savored the moment, thinking back on all the times they shared. The late nights, the joyrides, the movie marathons, the secret passageways, the time they tried smuggling a Loth-cat onboard the Falcon...

“Wait-“ she suddenly said, jumping up and detaching herself from him. “If this is the last I ever see of you, our last night together, then we’re going to make the most of it. I’m talking all out. Music, movies, video games, junk food, vandalism, robbery, arson-“

“Yes!”

“No, Kylo.”

“But-“

“I was kidding.”

“Yeah, but you said all out...”

“Look into my eyes, Solo, and promise me we are not stealing anymore ships.”

“That was one time.”

She raised her eyebrow.

“Two times...”

Another look.

“Oh come on. Uncle Lando’s family, so that doesn’t even count.”

She just offered him one final expression of disdain and mentally began preparing their last night together. 

This was gonna be big.


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/N).”

Last night was certainly big. And they managed it all without commandeering a ship that didn’t belong to them. What a novelty.   
But after the night (Y/N) had just had, she wasn’t particularly in the mood to get up right now.

“(Y/N).”

She just missed Ren. He’d be off and married by now. Maybe she could catch a glimpse of him sometime when he visited his parents. 

“(Y/N), wake up.”

She couldn’t help it. He was her best friend, her partner in crime, her sun and stars, the moon of her life. Okay, that’s a bit dramatic and really just an excuse to make a reference, but you get the idea. He just means so much to her. She swears she can even hear his voice... 

“(Y/N)!”

“Seven hells!” she said, sitting up in bed.   
“Wha-Kylo?”

“Yeah,” he said, grinning down at her. 

“What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be gone- to be married. I’m not supposed to see you again.”

“(Y/N)”-

“Kylo Ren Solo, you are going to get me executed!”

“Calm down.”

“I won’t calm down. You can’t just be here. Alone. In my bedroom....Solo, if I get beheaded because you’re a complete idiot-“

“(Y/N), relax. No one’s getting beheaded.”

“Oh someone certainly will if you don’t get your butt back to that palace this instant.”

“That’s treason.”

“I’ll show you trea-“

“She’s certainly colorful,” a voice mused from the shadows.

It was at that moment that (Y/N) noticed Kylo wasn’t the only one in her room and had, in fact, brought a visitor. Oh she was definitely going to kill him now.

“Treason.”

“Get out of my head, Ren.”

“Now how dare you-“

“(Y/N), it’s fine.”

“Bringing people into my bedroom is not fine and you’re not even supposed to be here and you’re an idiot who is going to get me killed-“

“(Y/N). (Y/N). Just- I want to introduce you to someone.”

“Oh yes, please do. Please show me this person who you have oh-so-intelligently brought into my room. As if having the Prince of Alderaan wasn’t illegal enough.”

“I understand that you’re mad, but if you just let me-“

Suddenly, the other presence in the room stepped forward as (Y/N) caught an unmistakable flash of bright orange hair. 

“(Y/N),” Kylo finally said, gesturing, “This is Armitage Hux, my fiancé.”


End file.
